Lake Victoria tropical cyclone
Lake Victoria tropical cyclones are a unusual, yet rare weather phenomenon, due to the size and the lake being very close to and directly in the equator, in Lake Victoria tropical and subtropical cyclones were previously unheard of until 2011 where a subtropical storm unexpectedly formed, whilst the storm was unnamed in 2013 in event of another cyclone forming in Lake Victoria or any of the African Great Lakes, the South African military started monitorting storms and devised a total of six names that would be used to name cyclones with winds of 35 knots and higher, while no scale has been made a storm with winds of 54 knots or higher have been refered as subtropical cyclones, so far only three storms have formed in Lake Victoria with two of those reciving a name, whilst one has exceeded winds of 60 knots, there is no bounds but all recorded cyclones have formed in the Southern Hemisphere, below is a list of all recorded Lake Victoria tropical and subtropical cyclones. Recorded Storms '2011 Subtropical Cyclone' Main Article:2011 Lake Victoria Subtropical Cyclone a broad area of low pressure located in very close proximity to the southern equator started to develop subtropical chariristics, despite the presence of heavy shear and the systems location the system would develop into a fully subtropical cyclone on March 11, the system would weaken and dissipate the fallowing day as ithe system's ciriclation became undefined and could no longer qualify as a subtropical system, the unique system would bring heavy rain to Kenya and Tanzia, despite not even reaching the coast of Kenya and Tanzania the system did kill two fisherment who were fishisng prior to systems formation, despite saftey officals warning them not to two. 'Tropical Cyclone Iman' Main Article:Cyclone Iman a tropical wave came off of Tanzania on May 30 and started to rapidly organize the South African Navy took note of this unusual event and monitored the wave for any signs of development the wave developed into a tropical depression which was given the designation 01V, the depression started to halt its itensification as it approched the coast of Tanzania which had issued severe storm watches, "Iman" was named as the depression reached tropical storm force winds, analysis indicated that Iman was the first fully tropical system in Lake Victoria, Iman now under the influence of unsually favorable conditions became the first ever recorded storm in Lake Victoriam which the appearence of an eye Iman made the first ever recorded landfall in Tanzania, after landfall Iman would start to rapidly weaken, becoming a remnant low on June 1, Iman did 10 million dollars in damages and killed 70 people to due to flooding as a result of storm surge, fiver fishermen were reported missing after they went out to fish while the storm was intensifying only two of the fishermen were recovered, they were found dead in after a wave had capsized there boat, Meteorologist report that Iman is a once in a lifetime event. 'Tropical Storm Kali' a area of low pressure assoicated with a upper level low started to organize as it moved over Lake Victoria the system which had formed in late November was recongized by the South African Military in December forming as a tropical storm on December 3, the system would move in a easterly direction, before moving south as it attained its peak as a minimal tropical storm the following day, and was named Kali once it was recongized as a fully fledged tropical cyclone after analysis by metorologist determined the system had tropical charististics, Kali would make landfall as a weak tropical storm in Tanzania, shortly after landfall the cyclone's appearence started to degrade as it moved in land with Kali becoming a open area area of low pressure on December 5, Kali killed a total of 10 civilians, whilst no fishermen were on the water three fishermen were counted in the death toll, Kali also destroyed countless coastal towns as its remnants stalled around resulting in worse damage than expected. Names This is the list of names used by the South African Military for when tropical and subtropical storm force winds, a new list of names will be devised once the list is exhausted, thus no names are retired and will only be used once. First Six Names *Iman *Kali * * * * Category:GloriouslyBlonde